Hallelujah
by DieselFire
Summary: How Fast 4 should have gone down. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She'd done what they asked her to do…she'd gotten into Braga's cartel, given them the Intel they needed.

Instead of them bringing Dom home, clearing _everyone's_ records and getting a fresh start, what had instead happened was that she'd been chased down by one of Arturo Braga's henchmen, lost control of her car, flipped three times and taken a bullet…all to bring Dominic home.

The bullet had miraculously missed all major organs, hit her hipbone and lodged right where her pelvic bone met her spine.

She'd been lucky, incredibly lucky, that the bullet hadn't left her paralyzed from the ass down.

All to bring Dominic home…to bring him back to her.

So she sat there, in the safe house she'd been put in by the FBI, praying that the Feds wouldn't go back on their deal.

Forty-eight hours later, Letty Marciano was in a car on her way to a hotel where they'd been housing Dominic Toretto.

The agents dropped her at the hotel. The one who opened the door for her handed her card with a room number written on the back.

She walked into the hotel and went straight to the elevator.

The time it took the elevator to reach her floor seemed like hours. The mirrored walls and doors of the elevator left Letty staring back at herself no matter where she laid her eyes.

She was nervous…that much was to be expected.

The chime of the bell as the elevator reached her floor jolted Letty from her thoughts.

She stepped from the elevator and into the carpeted hallway of the hotel floor. She looked up and down the hallway, debating whether she'd stall by walking up one end and down to the other or if she would just go straight to the room number.

Dominic Toretto sat in his hotel room, eyes flitting back and forth from the clock beside the bed and the door of his hotel room.

Any minute now, he was either going to see the love of his life walk through that door or…

The alternative was too upsetting to even give it consideration.

Instead of walking the entire length of the hallway, Letty headed in the direction of the room number the Fed had given her.

She stood there for a time, trying to work up the gall to knock on the door.

In the back of her mind she wondered if he still remembered that stupid secret knock he and Vince had when they were kids.

Deciding that it wasn't worth it, she decided not to try it. Instead she knocked.

His head shot up so fast he thought it might actually fall off.

He stood up and, not wanting to get to the door too fast, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

Slowly, he walked toward the door.

He pulled it open and what he saw on the other side made his heart clench in his chest.

The door opened, and Letty's heart started to race.

Her knees nearly buckled under her when she laid eyes on him for the first time in so long.

She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but right now, it just didn't matter.

"Hallelujah…" she whispered, her voice so soft that even she didn't hear it crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first and foremost, I owe the readers of this story a huge apology for taking so damned long to update. Secondly, this chapter took forever to come to life because I lost inspiration almost entirely until I found the right song. And while I'm at it, oh my god you have no idea how hard this was to find the inspiration for!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

_Coming home. _

_Home. _

_The feds found him in Brazil. He'd started to say something about extradition when the short one – Trinh – had informed him they weren't arresting him, but instead bringing him home. _

_That had only confused him even more than the fact that he was surrounded by Feds but not in handcuffs._

_Then they'd dropped __**the**__ bomb on him. That Letty – his wife – was risking her life in an attempt to complete her end of a bargain which for each of her predecessors had ended in death. _

_He was on edge from the moment the Feds laid out the specifics to the moment the plane left the airport and even moreso as they'd crossed into American airspace – certain they'd revoke any and all deals in place. _

_They'd touched down at LAX, gone straight to the hotel where the rendezvous was to take place and promptly put him in a hotel room with specific instructions not to go __**ANYWHERE**__._

_As he'd stared out the window once the feds were gone, still trying to come to grips with the bombshell-worthy news he was facing –his wife was still alive. She hadn't died after all._

_He hadn't always been the best boyfriend, or hell, even a very good friend to her in their past together. He knew that, knew he didn't deserve the seeming miracle he was being handed. But all along, the one constant, no matter how much of an asshole he acted like, was Letty Ortiz and her love for him. She'd always forgiven him, no matter what he did or said to her, and he'd never understood it._

_The more he thought about it, the more terrifying it became to him, the prospect that this might just me a cruel dream concocted by his mind._

'_Be careful what you wish for.' His father had warned him time and time again when he'd griped about a pint-sized Letty hanging around the garage with him and his father. 'You might get it an' then some you don't want.'_

Letty was reminded of something her abuela used to say to her when she was a small child as she lay in bed beside her husband.

"_A drop in the ocean can change all."_

Since she was a small child Leticia Ortiz had prayed to whatever god was out there that she and Dominic Toretto might end up together, no matter how absurd the notion might have seemed.

And now, now that she was closer to him than she had been in more time than she could remember, she felt as if she were in heaven…

When they'd been on the run, meeting up in various cities in countries across Central America and the Caribbean, she'd always cherished their time together, dreading the last few hours of every visit, when they'd become awkward around each other, unsure of what to say or do with the time they had left.

Most nights when they had been apart from each other, after Dominic Toretto had left her in the Dominican Republic, she'd hardly slept, which led her to thoughts of old friends, and the nagging wondering in the back of her mind if she'd misplaced her undoubting trust in Dominic Toretto. After a while, she'd quit counting the number of regrets she had.

And now…everything seemed to be coming together again.

_Now_…

He was her heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Be warned: there be MUSHINESS AHEAD! You have been warned. **

**Chapter Three:**

He could see it in her eyes, he knew her well enough to know she was scared, and because she was scared, she was hiding from him, as she stared at the wall.

"Baby, just breathe…" he said quietly. "I deserve…I deserve whatever you wanna do to me…I just…"

It was then that she spoke, cutting him off.

"I wish I was cold as stone…" she said quietly. "The n I wouldn't have to feel all this…this _shit_ inside. I wish you didn't _still_ have my heart." She stopped, considering what she wanted to say next. "I miss my _friend_…"

Dom stayed still, unsure where this was going. Letty stood up from the bed, going into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Dominic heard the toilet flush and anxiously awaited Letty's reemergence from the room.

"Letty, I know you're mad, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I swear." He said, feeling like he was fumbling over his words. They'd never really _talked _about emotional shit before, and part of the reason was because Dominic had emotional verbal diarrhea. "I…the way you look at me…when we're 'bout t'make love…I ain' never had nobody look at me like that b'fore, Letty…"

"I miss bein' able t'talk to you about _whatever_, even if _**I **_think it's stupid…" Letty said, fidgeting with her hands. "like you a'ready knew my heart an' my soul…like we share a brain or something…"

"I miss wakin' up with you practically on top'a me an' y'r hair all in my face…" Dominic said, smirking at her as they both remembered how he'd always teasingly said he hated that part of waking up with her.

"Kinda miss fightin' with you…" Letty replied, full-on grinning at him now, "An' the makin' up was pretty damn memorable, too."

"Miss talkin' you int' waking up." Dom said sheepishly. There was another prolonged silence before Dominic spoke again. "I w's dyin', inside, thinkin' I'd lost you. Damn near broke my heart, _Leticia_."

His use of her full name told her he meant every word he'd just spoken. 

"I'm lost without you around, Dominic, but there wasn' a damned thing I c'd do about it, 'cause you're the only one I wanna be with, an' if I can't have you, god help me but I'd rather be alone."

"Think y'r my savior, Letty." Dominic said, his voice low an' gravel-like, the way it became when his emotions were getting the better of him. "I'm a goddamn felon an' you still want t'be with me like I'm a saint or somethin'."

"Y'r like my kryptonite, man…" Letty said, fighting within herself to keep her voice firm. "Y're th'one that gets this…this feeling going, inside'a me that I've never felt around _anybody_ but you, like I've had too much caffeine or somethin' but I'm shaking at the same time…"

"You're talkin' like a girl, Lett…" Dom said, a small laugh in his voice as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shut up an' let me finish." Letty said, fighting a laugh of her own. "You steal these kisses from me an' it gets t'where I can't fuckin' breathe, but then at night, when it was just us an' we were in bed t'gether, it was so good it'd scare me half t'death…"

"Ain' never gonna let you go…" Dom murmured, "all I c'd ever think 'bout when we were makin' love 's how I w's a lucky sonovabitch 'cause I w's th'only fucker on earth who knows how passionate you are in bed, an' 'bout all our little secrets nobody else knows…"

"It's like you put y'r hands on me an' it…it warms me t'the touch." Letty said, shivering at the feeling in his words.

"An' as it would get later an' later, you just…_stayed_…ready, till you'd just…_pour _over me, bringin' me t'the fuckin' _edge_, Leticia…" he growled, nuzzling her neck, the stubble on his face setting off every nerve ending in her skin. "I leave_ you_ weak…? I gotta say, Lett, you leave me pretty fuckin' weak, too."

He pressed a kiss to the skin just below her earlobe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_In all he'd ever done, she was the one thing he'd gotten right. _

_He could barely look at her when he'd come home from Lompoc, but in the instances that he did, she knew that they could make it anywhere…anywhere away from Echo Park._

_As if they had a choice of being anywhere near Echo Park now. Even when he couldn't hear her voice, she'd thought that he knew she'd always be at his side, even when they were running for their very lives._

_The idea that she wouldn't hear his voice made it hard for her not to cry; not that she was one for crying over stupid things. But even now she was on the verge of crying._

_She'd tried to sway him, the night he left, to go slower in their love making. All he'd wanted was to find an easy way out of his head. _

She'd spent so much time making him hers and herself his. When he'd kept running after he was sure she wouldn't die on him, she'd fallen behind.

She'd always thought that they were different, from most couples in their neighborhood.

She was all for love…all for _his_ love.

But now, staring at a map of Central and Southern America, she couldn't see the light.

_Tell me how to do it…Tell me how I'm gonna get it right…_

It was the game they'd been playing since that last Race Wars, a game of cat and mouse. She'd tried, tried and tried again. But by God, she'd try again, to find him, to _stay_ with him. She couldn't give up, didn't even consider _wanting _to give up.

She was all for love…all for _his_ love.

Nobody knew where the hell she'd been, seemingly making a fool of herself again and again when she'd woken up by herself after _X _number of hours with him, always in the same pathetic scene.

_Baby why'd you have to go and be so mean?_

She'd never been much for prayer, despite her abuelita's best efforts in childhood. Leticia Ortiz didn't _believe_ in praying on her knees.

She could kill him with a smile, or simply maim him with her eyes, when she found him.

_She was always a woman to him. _

She'd led him to love, and kept him when push came to shove. She could ask for the truth, not that she would, much less believe it.

_She was always a woman to him._

She could take care of herself; that much Dominic Toretto knew about Letty Ortiz if nothing else.

She'd wait if she felt like it, but only if it suited her.

They brought out the best and the worst in each other.

_She was always a woman to him._


End file.
